Camp HalfBlood 10 Years Later
by kenzie2456888
Summary: What is Camp like 10 years after The Last Olympian? The characters from the origional books aren't in this until a little later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story and I'm still figuring this all ou so be nice please! I'll try to update as much as i can, but I seem to get writers block a lot...allthough for this story I already have several champters made. R&R!**

**~Kenzie**

**P.S. Yea I know it's kinda short, but they will get longer!**

Camp Half-Blood…Nothing seemed more real to me. I had never been to the U.S; everything was so much different from my home. I never thought I would ever get to go here. I stared up at Half-Blood Hill, my dad had told me the story of the tree, and the story of Percy Jackson and his friends. 10 years after all of that and Olympus still wasn't the same.

I climbed the hill and stepped past the boarder, a centaur came running toward me…or galloping.

"You must be Melanie."

"Yes sir."

"No need to call me sir. I'm Chiron, the camp's activity director."

"Hello."

"Yes hello. Well I suppose we should get someone to show you around. Come with me." He turned and trotted off, looking back he said, "Well come on." I followed him slowly always staying a few yards behind him. When we got to the volleyball courts Chiron must have seen the person he wanted to find because he shouted out, "Carrie! Carrie come here for a minute!" A tall girl with dark brown hair, and almost red-orange eyes ran over.

"Yeah Chiron?"

"Carrie, this is Melanie. Melanie, this is Carrie. Carrie is a daughter of Apollo. I suppose you know all about the Greek gods?"

"Yes, I do. Do I really have to wait until my dad claims me?"

"Yes you do. Is there any reason you don't have to wait?"

"Well I already know who my father is."

"Who?" Carrie asked, surprised and interested at what I had to say.

"Apollo. I've known since I was a little girl."

"Well unfortunately you do have to wait until your father claims you."

"Yes, alright."

"Carrie why don't you show Melanie around camp."

"Sure Chiron." She said in a happy voice. _This was one of my sisters? Her? She wasn't serious enough. She sounded like she thought that being a daughter of a god was all a big game_, "Melanie! Are you coming?" I looked up, Carrie was already half way to the cabins. I ran to catch up with her half worrying about what the rest of my siblings would be like, "So how old are you?" Carrie asked when I caught up with her.

"Hmm? Oh, 16."

"Wow, you made it in the real world for 16 years? I came here when I was 9. Monsters kept following me and I had to come here."

"I kind of taught myself how to do some fighting." I said after a pause. I couldn't disobey my father and say what I really was. I would have to go back, and I was enjoying myself at camp even knowing how strange my siblings might be.

"That's cool. Okay, so these are the cabins, you'll be staying in cabin 11 until you parent claims you." I looked at the classic old wood cabin.

"Hermes."

"Yes. How did you-"

"I know a bit about the Greek gods."

"Oh. Well that's Athena's cabin, Ares, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, there's Mr. D's cabin, and Artemis, but hers is always empty unless the hunters come to visit." She said pointing to all the cabins in turn.

"Is that one next to Zeus's Hera's?"

"Yes. But of course hers is always empty too." She pointed to the forest, "In there is where you can go for some training. It's restocked every once and a while. Over there is the dinning hall, and there is the big house. We don't go there too much, only if someone is sick or injured, or if we need to speak with Mr. D or Chiron. But usually you won't find Chiron there."

"I see."

"Well if you come over here with me I can introduce you to the counselor of Hermes cabin." She walked toward the old cabin and knocked on the door. A teenage boy answered it. He had blond hair and a mischievous face. He looked like he had a practical joke he was just itching to put into action.

"Well if it isn't Carrie. Would you like to come in?"

"Knowing you, I don't want to come in. I'm here to introduce you to a new camper. She will be staying in the Hermes cabin until she is determined."

"Sure. Where is she?"

"Melanie." I walked up to the porch of the Hermes cabin, "This is Melanie. Melanie this is Brian. You'll go to activities with his cabin until we know who your parent is. If no one claims you then you'll just stay in the Hermes cabin." Brian looked at me with the same face he had when he looked at Carrie, "Don't play any pranks on her Brian. She is new and doesn't know how tricky Hermes can be."

"But that's when it gets better! When the person doesn't know it's coming, or doesn't know what we Hermes children are capable of."

"Brian." Carrie said sharply.

"Fine. Come on in." He said sadly. I don't trust him. I know as soon as Carrie is gone he'll pull something. I can't let my guard down until I'm moved out of this cabin, "So there's not a lot of room in here, so you'll be on the floor. Dinner is in a few minutes. The whole cabin goes down together."

"Okay."

When the dinner bell finally rung, I had sat on the floor of the Hermes cabin for 15 minutes wondering if Dad would ever claim me.

"Cabin 11! Get in line." I got in line last and walked a little behind the rest of the group. I was used to the way they got their food, but I played dumb to keep my identity a secret.

In the middle of my meal the people around me gasped. Some at other tables pointed above my head. I looked up to see the sign of Apollo, the lire. He claimed me. I still didn't know why I was there, but I had a feeling that I was going to find out soon.

* * *

"She's a daughter of Apollo." "She knew who her parent was." "How did she know? No one ever knows." Whispers echoed through out the dinning hall. Apollo's sign faded, and I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Everyone. Carrie's mouth was open wide, her eyes bulging. Brian turned to face me,

"How did you-?"

"I just knew."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter how I knew. I just did. Now stop starein' at me." Brian looked away slowly; he looked down at his food and didn't eat another bite. After Brian looked away all the other campers slowly started going back to their conversations.

Carrie came over to the Hermes table when dinner was almost over,

"So I guess you'll be moving in with us!"

"umm…yeah I guess I will."

"So Kenny is our cabin counselor. Just come by the cabin after dinner and we'll get you set."

"Alright." Carrie walked away.

"Be careful with her." Brian said in my ear.

"Why?"

"She's tricky. And she can be a little intense."

"And you say this because…"

"She won't go out with me."

"Right. And that shouldn't influence what I think about her."

"Well it should."

"Well it doesn't."

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'll see you guys around camp!" I said leaving the Hermes cabin. The Apollo cabin was three cabins down, Carrie was standing outside waiting for me. "Carrie." I said nodding to her.

"Hey Melanie. Come on in." I followed Carrie inside. The entire interior was a red-orange color with the sun painted on every wall. "So this is the cabin! Everyone this is Melanie. She is new to camp and as you saw was claimed by dad at dinner." Everyone nodded in my direction never making eye contact. One girl in the corner stared at me, her eyes practically glowing. "The bunk under mine is open." She pointed to a nicely made bunk with a small shelf on the wall.

"Thanks." I said looking back at the girl in the corner. She had short brown hair that ran down to her shoulders. She wore hers straight unlike mine which curled down past my shoulders. Even when I turned to put my things away I could feel her eyes piercing into the back of my head. She was no normal demigod. She had power that no one in this cabin would ever have, except maybe me. But she wasn't good at hiding it. She sent energy pulsing through the room. "Carrie can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Outside?"

"Umm, yeah." She followed me out of the cabin.

"Who was that girl in the corner?"

"That's Jennifer, she's been here for five years. But she doesn't talk much, and when she does she always makes it sound like she think she's better then the rest of us." Wow this girl is stupid she couldn't sense the insanely strong vibe coming from that girl. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. She was just staring at me, so I was wondering who she was."

"She likes to think of herself as the best in the cabin."

"Well is she?"

"She may be the strongest power wise. But she's not the best fighter." Maybe that's because she has never had to fight a day in her life. "So do you think you're going to like it here?"

"Yeah. I think I will. But I don't know how long I'm going to be here." Carrie's face screwed up in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. No-" I trailed off. Across the way on the other side of the two rows of cabins was a boy. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, a son of Athena. He was carrying around a notebook and had a knife strapped to his forearm.

"Staring at Cam Bason?"

"Who?"

"Cam? That guy going into the Athena cabin…the one you're staring at."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen. You're crushing on him and it's only your first day."

"I'm not crushing on him."

"Yes you are. Every girl here is. But you can stop wasting your breath. He doesn't date. Almost every girl here has asked him out and he says no to every single one of them."

"I'm not going to ask him out."

"You say that now."

"I'm not going to ask him out."

"Whatever…"

"I'm not!" I said laughing. I don't like him. At least I don't think I like him. I looked down at my ring that dad gave me it was purple-ish pink. I liked him. I could feel my necklace heating my chest. I hadn't used my bow in days. I couldn't take it out here in camp. It wasn't the kind of weapon demigods' use. Demigods' can't touch my bow. If I take it out everyone will know I'm not a demigod. I'm a god.

I got up early the next morning and walked quietly into the forest. Once I was deep enough in I pressed the center of my necklace and a golden bow sprang out, I caught it in my hand and spun it around a few times. I stayed out hunting for a while being careful to erase all traces of my presence. On my way out of the forest I put my bow away and cleaned my self up.

"What were you doing in there?" A voice said loudly next to me. I turned to find the source. A tall blonde boy with grey eyes was standing just behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. What were you doing in there?"

"I don't have to answer anything. But I might if you tell me who you are."

"I'm Cam."

"Cam…"

"Bason. And you?"

"Melanie Carlson."

"You're the girl who knew who her dad was."

"Yeah, that's me."

"How did you know?"

"I just knew okay. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Okay, sorry I was just wondering. So what were you doing in there?" I hesitated thinking about what I should say,

"Hunting."

"Catch anything?"

"Yeah. Several."

"What weapon do you use?"

"A bow."

"Well wear is it?"

"My necklace." I answered simply, not wanting to evaluate.

"Oh." He said eyeing my necklace, "I saw you putting it away…and it looked like it was a golden bow. Demigods can't use those."

"You must not have seen right. My bow is silver. Not gold."

"Show me."

"Not now, I got up early and I'm tired. Maybe some other time." I said smoothly.

"It'll only take a few seconds. Show me."

"Later. If you're lucky." His eyes narrowed and he looked right at me,

"Show. Me. Now."

"No."

"Melanie, show me your bow. Now." I wasn't going to give into him, I couldn't. I was stronger then him. I had to be,

"I don't have to, and I don't want to."

"Will you just show me your bow. I only want to see it." Yeah see it and then tell everyone that I'm not who I say I am."

"I don't take my bow out just to show people, I take it out when I really need it."

"Well then lets go hunting. You'll need it then."

"But I've already told you, I'm tired and want some sleep. Good night." I turned away from Cam and walked away. I got away with it this time, but he won't give up until he sees my bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter so...I do not own any of the camp half-blood or the origional characters! I only own my characters and my ideas, nothing else. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**~Kenzie**

I didn't go to sleep once I was safe inside my cabin. I couldn't sleep, I wasn't tired and I had to come up with everyway imaginable to avoid showing Cam my bow. My cover would be blown if I showed him. And Dad said that no one must know who I really was. I sat on my bed thinking about what Cam might try to get a hold of my bow. I couldn't let him get anywhere close to me. He might be able to touch my necklace and then everything would be ruined. I had to get him to believe that my bow was silver. I needed a silver bow to keep with me. That way I could get around Cam and he wouldn't bother me with it anymore.

"Dad?" I prayed, "I need a silver bow if I'm to keep everything a secret. There has been…well a mix up with a camper and he will stop at nothing until I show him my bow. I told him it was silver and I must keep to my word about what it looks like." I heard my dad's voice answer me,

"You will find your new bow in the clearing with the nymph Telamena." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Melanie! We are all going to breakfast! Are you coming?" Carrie called from outside.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I ran outside still in my hunting clothes and joined the rest of the cabin on their way to the dining hall.

"Why on Earth are you wearing that?" Carrie asked when I caught up to them.

"Oh!" I looked down at my hunting clothes forgetting that I was still wearing them, "I-uhh-I went out hunting this morning, and I forgot to change out of them."

"Oh. Why do you wear hunting clothes?" I made my first slip up, living with dad all my life I never got to know what the demigods wore or how they acted. I wasn't old, I really am only 15, but I was never around regular people.

"My mom's husband used to take me out hunting and we didn't live in America so we wore the hunting clothes that were native where we lived."

"Where did you live?"

"I don't really know. Somewhere in China I think. I never really knew where we were, and it didn't matter. If you originally don't know where you are then you can't get lost." A good lie, I'm getting better at this. But I'd have to remember my story. "I should write that down." I said under my breath.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I said smiling at her.

"W'okay…" Carrie went on ahead to the dining hall.

"Hey!" I turned around coming toward me was Cam.

"What do you want?" I asked,

"Why so uptight?"

"I just want to know what you want."

"I wanted to know if you would show me your bow now."

"No. I don't have it with me." I said covering my necklace up with my hand, "Maybe some other time."

"How about after breakfast."

"Tonight. On the edge of the woods."

"What time?"

"Midnight."

"So you do have something to hide…" there was a note of suspicion in his voice.

"No. I don't."

"Then why wait until midnight? And by the woods?"

"Because I can."

"Right. And what's the real reason?"

"Because I can, and I want to. Like I said."

"I still don't believe that's why."

"Well that's all you have now and that's all you will have. So I suggest that you get used to it."

"Fine at midnight by the woods. We'll do this your way. But next time, we do it my way."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"There's always a next time with me."

"Don't get your hopes up." I said and walked away, leaving Cam standing there, staring at me.

I had to make this work, I had to plan it right. I would go in the woods an hour before I said to meet to give myself some time to find the bow, then I would go out and meet Cam. I'll show him the bow and he'll leave me alone. It has to work, it's the only plan I have.

Getting out of the cabin was easy. Finding the clearing with the nymph would be the hard part. Once I was far enough in the forest I took my bow out, "Just in case. Dad said the nymph's name was Telamena." I walked until I found a clearing, "Telamena? Hello?" I said into the darkness that surrounded me, "Telamena?" No one answered, so on I went to the next clearing. Finally on the fourth clearing, I found her. "Telamena?"

"Yes, who's there?"

"It's Melanie, daughter of Apollo. He said I would find something with you."

"Yes, I do have something for you. Stay there." The tree stump in the middle of the clearing started to glow, and on top of it appeared a silver bow, just what I needed.

"Thank you." Telamena didn't come out, she stayed hidden and answered me,

"The lord Apollo says that this is your weapon that you will use while you are here at camp."

"Thank you, again."

"Now go. Leave me." I left the clearing respecting Telamena's wishes.

I have to circle around to make it look like I'm not coming from the woods incase Cam is already there. Walking up to Cam at the edge of the dark forest was hard, I wanted to go back to my cabin and sleep. But I promised I would be there, and I don't o back on my promises.

"Well?" Cam asked when I stopped in front of him. I touched the new necklace and out sprang the silver bow.

"Happy now?" I asked letting him take a long look at the bow

"Yes. I am. Why did you want to show me here and now though?"

"I just did. Does it really mater? No. I don't think so, all that mattered was that you see it and you stop bugging me." I put the bow away and turned ready to walk away. Cam caught my wrist,

"Wait a minute. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No."

"You can trust me."

"I can't trust anyone."

"What do I have to do to make you trust me?"

"Nothing. I will ever trust you. I've learned never to trust anyone."

"But we are all your friends here at camp."

"Maybe I could trust you with my life," A complete lie, "But never am I going to trust anyone here with anything else."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I yanked my wrist from his hand and walked back to my cabin. Great, now he's never going to leave me alone. "What am I doing here?" I said aloud.

"You're a demigod. This is the only safe place on earth for you." Jennifer stepped out of the shadows, "I've been watching you, and I don't think you are who you say you are."

"I know you're not who you say you are."

"And what would you know?"

"I know you're a god. I'm not stupid Jennifer. It's not hard to find a god in the middle of a bunch of demigods."

"If you tell anyone I will kill you."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Just because Percy Jackson stood up to Ares ten years ago doesn't mean you can stand up to a god today."

"If you only knew."

"I do know."

"No Jennifer, you don't know. You don't know anything about me."

"I know everything about you."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know that you don't know where you lived when you were with your mom, and I know that you use a silver bow, you're crushing on Cam, and you don't feel like you can trust anyone at this camp."

"So you know one thing about me."

"I just-"

"I can't trust anyone here," I interrupted her, "But everything else you said about me…not true."

"I will find out everything there is to know about you."

"You will try." I turned and walked away, "And you will fail." I yelled over my shoulder. She'll never know any more about me then anyone else at this camp. Lies.

* * *

"Did you hear the shouting last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked Carrie.

"There where two girls outside in the middle of the night yelling. One of them sounded like Jennifer."

"I don't remember her being there when I woke up this morning, maybe it was her." Where was Jennifer? Not in the cabin, not in camp at all as far as I could tell.

"Look! There she is, I'll go ask her who was out there last night." I followed Carrie's finger until my eyes rested on Jennifer. She's talking to Cam, or…he's talking to her…what are they saying? I'll find out later. Right now, I'm hungry.

Breakfast wasn't bad, nothing happened. But as soon as I walked out I ran into Cam.

"Melanie!" I looked at him, "I need your help."

"Wha-" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the beach. "What are you doing? I can walk thanks!"

"Sorry." Cam sat down in the sand.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jennifer came up and talked to me this morning." This cannot be good, "She said you knew something about her, and she wants to make sure you don't tell." Great.

"So what does this have to do with you? Can't she just come up to me herself?" She's a god she can handle it.

"She said she prefers other people to do her dirty work."

"So what are you supposed to do?"

"I have to make you not tell anyone."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have to hurt you to make sure you don't say anything." Well we can't have that.

"So don't."

"That's why I need your help! Jennifer said that if I don't she'll kill me."

"Carrie said you're the best combat fighter here. You could handle her."

"But that's just it, everyone here is scared of her. We don't know why we just are."

"I know why." Cam looked up,

"What? Why?' He stood up and faced me.

"That the piece of information she doesn't want me to share."

"Tell me anyway. Together we can surely take her."

"I could take her on my own. That's why I'm not scared of her."

"What is she hiding form everyone?"

"Cam if you say anything she will kill you."

"I won't tell." I took a deep breath in, she would have me for this,

"Jennifer-is a god." He laughed.

"What? No she's not!"

"That's why everyone is scared of her, that's why she is so threatening, that's why she is as powerful as she is! You demigods just don't sense power the way I do."

"The way you do?"

"Never mind. She is a god. Last night I said that and she admitted it was true."

"Okay, so she's a god…how do you expect to beat her?"

"Huh?"

"You said you could take her on your own."

"Oh, I'm a more powerful demigod then you think I am."

"How so?"

"I have a deadly aim, and ways to use the sun's power that no one except Apollo knows."

"Does Apollo know that you know?"

"Of course, he taught them to me." Cam looked at me in a way that let me know that was a bad move.

"You know Apollo?"

"Yes…"

"Demigods usually don't ever meet their parents."

"Well I did."

"Right…sure…" Cam walked away and I sighed,

"That was too close. I have to be more careful."

Nothing had ever compared to my life in Apollo's palace, camp wasn't even close to that. I had no one I could trust, except maybe Carrie but not with everything. And Jennifer…well I can't tell her what I am she'd tell the whole camp in a heartbeat. But I need to tell someone; I have to be able to talk to someone about all of this! I need to find someone I can trust with this…but who?

"Hey! Melanie!" Cam ran up and looked down at me, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight…" I looked into his grey eyes and feel forward, "Hey, whoa! Melanie, Melanie?" Cam caught me and carefully laid me in the sand. "Melanie? Are you okay? Melanie? Melanie wake up!" He took his jacket off folded it and put it under my head. He sat and stared at me, waiting for me to wake up.

My eyes slowly opened, it was dark outside the stars shone brightly. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Melanie?"

"Hmmm? What?" I looked around and saw Cam sitting next to me, "What happened?"

"I asked you out and you collapsed. You've been out ever since."

"How long?"

"Three hours."

"Mmm…have you been sitting here the whole time?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? You could have just left me here."

"I stayed with you because I really like you." I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me, you're the only girl here who hasn't tried to hit on me. You act like you think I'm-"

"Annoying?"

"Yeah. I get tired of every girl I meet asking me out, and I've never met anyone who could talk to me like you do. You treat me like a normal person."

"You are a normal person except that you're a son of Athena." Cam smiled.

"I'm not the least bit normal. I'm a top strategist, I fight monsters, and I go to a summer camp that has a centaur for an activities director."

"I'm not normal either."

"You're the most normal demigod I have ever seen."

"Maybe that's because I'm not a demigod." Oh my gods! I'm about to tell him! Well there's no going back now.

"You have to be. Otherwise you couldn't have gotten past the barrier."

"I'm not a demigod, but I was able to get past the barrier because I-I-" Just say it Melanie, "I'm a god."

**Hmmmm...I don't know about you but I don't think Cam can handle that kind of news...**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took a while, I was on vacation and the lodge we stayed at didn't have any internet. But I'm home now! and I can write! **

Cam stared at her dumfounded, "You're a what?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,

"I am a god." Cam shook his head and closed his eyes; I could tell that when he opened them he hoped he would be somewhere else when this didn't happen he said again, "You're a what?"

"Gods Cam! How many times do I have to say it? I. Am. A. God. Do you understand now?"

"I-I don't know…how can you be a god? Why are you here if you are one? Why am I still standing here?" –The last question meant more for himself.

"I don't know. My father is Apollo and my mom is a mortal but somehow I came out a god. I don't know why I am here yet, my father won't tell me until it's 'time'" I said using air quotes.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe I am still standing here listening to you!" He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm turning him around.

"Wait, please. I-I had to tell someone and I'm sorry that I chose you, but now that I have you have to promise to keep it a secret. Please Cam-Please." I added on in a whisper.

"I can't promise you to keep your secret." He tried to turn away but held him fast, too strong for him.

"You have to. I will kill you if you walk away from me not promising to keep this a secret." Cam gulped,

"You'll kill…me?"

"I will if I have to."

"Okay…I'll keep your secret." I let go of him allowing him to walk away from me,

"I'll be watching you Cam. You get anywhere near telling this to anyone and a golden arrow goes through your chest." Cam shook a few yards away from me obviously deciding not to tell anyone. "Oh gods! What have I gotten myself into?" Speaking under my breath. I sat down in the sand and stared out into the vast blue, which was the ocean.

I was so deep in thought; I didn't hear my cabin come up behind me. "Melanie?" I turned around looking into the suspicious faces of my siblings.

"Uhh-what can I do for ya?"

"We wanted to know…" Her voice trailed off,

"Yeah?"

"We want to know-" Carrie couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Oh for gods sake Carrie," Dylan said stepping forward, "We want to know if you're really a demigod. Was that so hard Carrie?" Shit. I am going to kill Cam.

"What are you talking about?" I asked lying easily.

"We have sources that tell us that you might not really be a demigod." Dylan liked to take charge of the group when Carrie was shrinking into the crowd of her siblings

"And who or what might those sources be?"

"They are to remain un-named."

"Ahh. So one question. If I am not a demigod, then what to you propose I am?"

"That's what we aren't so sure about. You could be anything." A girl in the back spoke up, pushing her way to the front, I think he name is Stacy…or was it Macy?

"Like what?" I asked keeping my mind focused on the conversation,

"A demon, a god maybe, a-oh I don't know!" Stacy-or Macy backed up immersing herself in the crowd.

"Hmm…well I assure you that I am neither of those things."

"But our source-"

"And how much do you think you can trust this source?" I asked interrupting him.

"Well seeing as she is a sibling-" He trailed off, "Shit."

"So let me guess…it's a she…she is our sibling…and she probably isn't here right now…or at least not where I can see her…it's Jennifer." I said calmly turning to the woods, "Come on out Jennifer! You're caught!" Cursing Jennifer emerged from the woods. "You're not turning into my favorite sibling you know?"

"Do I look like I care? You aren't what you seem Melanie-Do you even have a last name?"

"Pierce." I said calmly, my mother's name rolling smoothly off my tongue.

"Hmm…Melanie Pierce…you'll have to forgive me-"

"I'm not in a forgiving mood."

"But I would like to know what kind of weapon you carry." I pressed the necklace that was resting on my collarbone; I felt it expand until it was a silver bow slung across my shoulder.

"There it is. Happy? A silver bow."

"Then what's this?" Jennifer asked holding up my golden bow. Damn how did she get that without me noticing?

"What is that Jennifer?" Dylan asked staring at it.

"Well I can't activate it without dieing."

"Do you mean-?" Jennifer sighed,

"Yes Carrie, I mean it's golden." The group gasped. Jennifer turned her attention back to me shirking. "Well Melanie, why don't you open it up for us."

"If you can't then how am I supposed to?"

"Because you're a god! Damn it! Just open it up!"

"I can't Jennifer! I'm a demigod just like you! I'll die at the touch of a golden weapon too! Or…I shouldn't say too. Seeing as Jennifer could open it herself and not die…"

"What are you saying?" Dylan stood in front of me eyes staring into mine. I held his gaze until he broke it off.

"Think about it. You are all afraid of Jennifer. She is a better fighter than any of you and she has this…strong power buzzing around her constantly. Now why do you think that is?" I could see the answer dawning on my sibling's faces. Jennifer couldn't prove I was a god but I can certainly prove she's one.

"Jennifer?" Dylan now turned on her, "Is she telling the truth?" Jennifer looked around; she was going to have a hard time getting out of this one. I looked at her with a smug face,

"Of course not! That's absurd!" She forced a laugh.

"Open the bow Jennifer." Carrie commanded coming out of her position in the group.

"I can't…I'll die."

"If you only touch it for a short amount of time you won't." I said coming to the front again.

"FINE." She forced a scared look and activated the bow. As soon as it was done expanding she held it, gasped, and dropped it.

"Someone give me their T-shirt!" I commanded. Tyler stripped his off and threw it to me. I walked to the fallen bow and picked it up using the T-shirt to protect myself.

"What are you going to do?" Jennifer hissed in my ear when I got close to her.

"You'll see," I whispered back, "Now look!" I shouted to my siblings, they looked, "When I press this to her skin she will scream in pain. But not in genuine pain. She won't die." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Jennifer. I pressed the bow to her skin and she screamed, but just as I said, she did not die. The group stared open mouthed at what was happening in front of them. "This is what you get for trying to expose me." I said in a low voice that only Jennifer could hear.

"And this is what you get for exposing me!" She grabbed the bow and an arrow, aimed and shot at me. The rest of the group did nothing but watch while I dogged arrow after arrow until they were gone. Shit, now I'm going to have to find those later. Jennifer was breathing hard; I could tell she was thinking about how she had lost to her younger sister.

I walked back over to her and took the bow back in the shirt. "Great. You wasted all my arrows." I hissed in her ear. Contracting the bow and putting the necklace in my pocket un-noticed I walked away.

* * *

I left Jennifer to deal with the mess I had given her and headed towards the Athena cabin.

"Cam!" I said knocking on the door. No one answered, "Cam! It's Melanie, open up!" I could hear whispering inside.

"Don't open it Jake!"

"Aww come on Cam, I bet she just wants to talk to you. What do you think will happen?"

"Just don't open the door."

"Alright. I'll open the door," Wow this guy can't hear, "but I won't tell her you're here. Just…go hide in the back or something."

"Jake-"

"I am answering the door no matter what. She's hot dude." I rolled my eyes, no wonder Artemis swore off men.

"Fine." I heard Cam agree.

"Maybe she left, she hasn't knocked again." A girls voice stated, knowing she was right I pounded on the door this time.

"Cam! Open the damn door!" The door swung open revealing a young man, who looked a lot like Cam. Well duh he looks like Cam! He is a son of Athena too.

"Hi." He said smoothly. Ignoring him I asked,

"Where is Cam? I need to talk to him."

"And why would someone as pretty as you need to talk to my…" Jake paused thinking of a word to describe Cam, "Un-unique brother."

"Well seeing as you look just like him, you're not too unique either." A girl came to the door,

"YES! Ha! I told you some girl would turn you down one day!"

"Shut up Jessie." Jake growled through his teeth.

"So anyway…where is Cam?"

"Oh he's out." Jessie exclaimed happily.

"Out where?"

"I don't know. He just said that he was going out for a while."

"Well he can't be that hard to find then, this place isn't too big." I smiled at the two standing in the door, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Jessie yelled a little too excitedly.

"Come back any time babe."

"Not for you." I said with a smirk. The door closed and I went around to the back of the cabin.

"Jake you really need to stop hitting on every girl you meet."

"She'll want me some day…just you wait." I rolled my eyes and listened closer, "You should just be happy that I helped you."

"Right because brothers usually don't help one another." Cam replied smartly. The cabin erupted in laughter, "Now I really am going out. I need some fresh air."

"Oh! Cam! You might want to go out the back door. Melanie might be waiting outside to see if you come back anytime soon." I recognized Jessie's voice after just meeting her five minutes ago.

"Good idea." I hid around the corner of the cabin and waited for Cam.

As expected he came waltzing out like he owned the camp and had nothing to worry about. When I covered his mouth from behind with my hand, he reached into his pocket pulling out a knife. He got out of my grip and completely turned it around. He had me by my neck, his knife at my throat.

"Cam!" My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. I felt so weak! I can't keep a hold on a fifteen year old demigod!

"Melanie! What in hell are you doing?" His grip on my loosened.

"You wouldn't see me when I came to the door so I stayed behind to catch you when you came out."

"How did you know I was in there?" I noticed he didn't fully let me go, he continued to hold me to him.

"Will you move your knife? It's cutting into me!"

"Oh, sorry." He took the knife away but didn't let go of my neck, "How did you know I was in there?"

"Well, you don't exactly talk quietly. It's like you think that no one can hear you through those walls." He let me go and my hands flew to my neck, massaging it.

"What do you want?"

"You have to understand that you can't tell anyone about me."

"I already told you, I don't think I can do that."

"You have to. I said I would kill you if you tell. And I will stand by my word. Don't think that I will spare your life just because you were nice to me."

"Why did you tell me in the first place if you have to threaten me to keep your secret? You obviously can't trust me."

"I thought maybe I could trust you, but since I do have to threaten you I guess I made the wrong choice."

"You thought you could trust me?"

"I thought I could. I know now that I can't." Cam looked down, he fumbled with his knife, putting it away.

"I-I didn't know you thought I could be trusted-"

"Well I did." I snapped at him.

"I-I-I'll keep your secret…and I'll help you whenever you need it. I prom-"

"Don't!" I interrupted him, "Don't. Don't promise that. You will regret it one day."

"No I won't." He took a step closer to me.

"You will Cam. I don't ask for help a lot, but when I do-I don't ask for anything easy."

"How do you know that? Aren't you only-oh, never mind."

"Cam, I know that because I grew up with the gods, I know a lot about my self. And I am only fifteen. I stopped ageing on my birthday. I'm not one hundred in a fifteen year old's body or anything. Not yet."

"I'm still promise that whenever you need help I'll be there." I opened my mouth to object but Cam cut me off, "It's my choice to make." I sighed, I knew I had lost this one.

"Fine. Just know that no matter what you can't beak a promise to a god."

"I know." He said calmly, he shouldn't be this calm about all this…it's not right. He should be freaking out learning that I'm a god. Dad said that that's what people do, they go a little crazy and that's how they handled things. But then again Cam is a demigod, he's not a normal person.

"Thank you." I said pulling Cam into a hug. He awkwardly hugged me back feeling my head rest on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh! I know I've been gone for so long! And I'm sorry! I was on vacation and then I had a little case of writer's block and on top of that I had some other family afairs to deal with.**

**But enough of my excuses! On to the story! **

**Enjoy :)**

"Melanie?" Cam pulled back and held my shoulders, "Melanie why are you here?"

"I-I-I don't know." I said truthfully, "My dad just said there was something he wanted me to do…he-he hasn't told me what it is yet." Cam ran his hands up and down my arm, comforting me.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find out what you're here for soon."

"I just wish he would tell me now!" I said, my eyes going glassy with tears, "It's hard spending all my time here learning things I already know, and not being able to work toward anything!"

"I won't tell you I know because I don't, but I do know that it's hard to 'learn' things that you already know." I looked at him puzzled, "I went through 9th grade twice." He answered my silent question.

"I just-I don't-I never-If-Every-" I stumbled over words not sure what I wanted to say. Cam didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me, and held me. Silent tears streamed down my face and onto Cam's shirt. When I was done crying I looked up to see Cam staring down at me. He wiped lingering tears away with his thumb. "Thank you." I said quietly burying my face in his neck.

I am going to get her! She exposed me! It might have only been to my cabin, but still…she won't know what hit her!

"Hey Jennifer!" I turned around at the sound of my name to meet Tammy from the Ares cabin.

"Hi Tammy." I said through my teeth.

"Whoa! What's with you?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Alright." I could tell she didn't believe me but she continued anyway, "I wanted to know if you wanted to train with my cabin today." I looked at her and sighed.

"No. I'm not doing any training today. I have something I need to do." I didn't want to go around and tell everyone she was a god…I wanted to do it in front of everyone, all at once. Melanie will pay.

* * *

I didn't know what to do, Melanie was crying into my neck…no one I have ever known had done this before so I just held her. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I was starting to get a little squirmy. I wanted to be alone, that's why I came out here in the first place but Melanie practically jumped me and now she's crying! Girls' emotions change too fast; they can go from all happy at one moment to pissed off-or in this case all sad and weepy-the next! _As long as I live I will _never _understand women._

Finally-saving me-the dinner bell rang. Melanie pulled away apologizing under her breath. "I'll just go now. I'll see you at dinner." She said quietly.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?" I asked I really wanted to know she looked like she would break down if someone looked at her weird. She answered quietly and I didn't hear her but she ran away too fast for me to ask her what she said. I shrugged and headed toward the smells of grilled chicken and rice.

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered Cam quietly not sire he could really hear me, but I didn't stay to find out. I ran in the direction of the beach thinking that a swim would help clear my head.

The beach was empty; everyone was at dinner. Perfect. I needed peace, I needed to think. I stripped my tee-shirt and threw it in the sand. Left only in my thin tank top and softies, I dove into the water. It was cool and refreshing. I opened my eyes and looked at the seabed; there were shells everywhere: big ones, little ones, spiral ones, and sand dollars. I watched a hermit crab crawl across one of the larger shells. When he was half way across I realized I needed air, but then I came to notice I _am_ breathing and I'm breathing normally! _How can I do this?_ I'm not a daughter of Poseidon! I mean sure I'm related to him in one way or another but I shouldn't be able to breath in his territory…what's wrong with me? Or…what am I?

I surfaced and walked slowly out of the water, maybe I _don't _need a swim. Maybe I just need to…I don't know…sleep. Yeah, I'll go back to my cabin and sleep. _No. I can't do that. Jennifer will show up eventually and she really wants to expose me now._ Okay so where do I go to take a nap? The woods? No, to uncomfortable plus with all the monsters running around I don't think that's the best idea. I could sleep over behind the dunes…yeah. That'll work, no one will look for me there-if they look for me at all.

Grabbing my shirt and getting over the dunes took no time at all. I found a spot where I couldn't be spotted from either side of the beach. The only way anyone will see me is if they stood directly above me or came out from the ocean. I was safe. I balled up my shirt and used it as a pillow; laying back I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Where is she? She was supposed to be here! I had it all planned out and she's not here! I needed to scream, Melanie ruined my plans without even knowing about them! How does she do that?

I watched Cam walk in and sit down at his table. I smiled and walked over. "Cam?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage without gagging. He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. When the surprised melted off his face he answered me.

"Jennifer," He looked…distraught. Oh well not my problem, unless it has something to do with Melanie. Nah probably not something I have to worry about.

"Did you see Melanie earlier?" I kept my sweet voice.

"Uhh…yeah."

"Well do you know where she is now?"

"She said something about going to clean up and then coming down here for dinner-" He paused, "She might have fallen asleep she looked pretty tired."

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. I went back to my table and sat down. I'm proud of myself! I pulled off the whole sweet thing without gagging or laughing! Maybe I'm getting better about this whole acting thing.

If Cam said she was going to come down here the she would. Right? Well if she doesn't she is probably asleep in the cabin so either way I'm exposing her.

I waited like a good little cabin member until everyone else was done and we went back to the cabin together. I wanted to walk through the door first so I jogged ahead of the others.

"Wow Jennifer. Really want to get back don't cha?" The rest of the cabin laughed at Tyler's 'joke' but I continued ahead like I heard nothing. I ran through the door so loudly it would wake anyone inside…but no one was inside. Melanie wasn't there.

"Well then where the hell is she?" I asked myself under my breath.

"Did you do whatever god thing you needed to do before we got in here?" Tyler asked walking in the door. I had convinced them to keep quiet about it but that doesn't mean they don't make their own joke about it.

"Sure. Whatever. Have any of you seen Melanie?" I looked back to see everyone looking at me and shrugging. "Well _I_ haven't seen her. Maybe we should find her…you know make sure she's okay and all."

"I guess we should, I really haven't seen her since this morning. I hope she's okay." Carrie said stepping up.

"Well I think we should let Melanie have her time alone. Maybe she has something to think about. Let's just leave her alone." Tyler flopped down on his bed after stating his suggestion.

"You just don't want to waste time looking for her to find out that she's fine." Jessica took a seat next to Tyler and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get!"

"I swear you two would be siblings even if you weren't half-bloods." Carrie exclaimed forgetting about Melanie.

"Uhh…guys? Melanie!" I said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah I guess we could go out and look for her, but I think she is going to be fine. I mean it's not like she can leave camp and she's a good fighter she can take care of herself I have no doubt."

"Well I think we should find her just incase."

"Alright. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Melanie?" My eyes fluttered open looking for who or what said my name. My eyes finally landed on Adam from the Poseidon cabin. "How did you get over here?" He asked coming ashore and walking up to me.

"I climbed over the dunes." I said sleepily.

"Huh. Well I have never seen anyone do that before. I thought the only ones who ever came over her was my cabin."

"Oh! I'm sorry should I not be here?" I asked a little panicked now.

"Let me rephrase that…I thought the only people who could get over here was my cabin."

"Oh," I said relaxing, "I did a lot of hiking with my mom before I came here."

"That would explain it!"

"Yeah…uhh hey do you know what time it is?"

"I think it's 10? Or somewhere around there."

"Oh my gods really!"

"Yeah…"

"I came down here at the dinner bell! I can't believe I have been asleep that long."

"Maybe the sea is calming to you."

"Maybe…" I said thinking about how I could breathe underwater with no problem. Adam's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Do you want me to take you back around? It'll take a lot of energy to climb all the way back up, and swimming is nothing for me if you know what I mean." He said the last part suggestively. I laughed,

"Yeah, sure."

**I think this is the first time in this entire story that I change POV in! Well I'll try and make a habit of it. yeah I know they change really quick but I ripped this out in like an hour so don't hate me!**

**R&R please!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Yes I know you don't really want an author's note right now (you want the next chapter) but I desided that since I haven't been getting a lot of feedback, I am not going to update until I get 5 reviews saying I should continue. **

**And if you don't like it then stop reading and don't leave a review I don't want to read how much people don't like my story. So if you don't like it please don't leave any hate reviews or anything like that. **

**So yeah, anyway I love hearing from you and I'm not updating till I get 5 reviews saying I should! So if you want more of the story then review! **

******~Kenzie3~**


End file.
